Regrets (KHR one-shot)
by randompeople2818
Summary: (Done by: Reality.) Enjoy! "


**Regrets.  
Warning: OOCness.  
**

* * *

"Ushishishi.. boku wa ouji dayou"

Those words.

"Kaching~"

The flash of his silver knives and his cheshire smile with the similar deadly gleam.

"Urusai. Stupid long-hair captain."

Those bitchy words. I'll never be able to hear them again. All because of my foolishness and silly pride.

"Pft. Fleeing from the battle, it just shows how much of a loser all of you are." The enemy mocked us. US. The elite. The team who never failed a mission. The Varia.**  
**  
"VOII! I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE LOSERS ARE WHEN I SLICE YOUR SORRY ASSES UP!" I shouted in anger, the veins in my neck bulging.

"No! Squ-chan! You're already critically injured! Let's retreat!" The gay lady in our team with weird colours in his hair shrieked. "VOOOII! I'M NOT LEAVING TILL I SHOW THEM WHOSE BOSS HERE!" I sliced the air as I charged in for the next round of the bloody battle. The ground was all bloody from the red liquid that poured from the deep wounds the enemy had inflicted on us. It was like a blood bath. There was a flash, and I was back onto the ground. On the ground in front of this… this bastard. "Nee. It's time for you to join my previous victims..~" The bastard in front of me sang. "JUST DO IT YOU BITCH, SAVE YOUR DUMB TALK FOR SOMEONE WHO ACTUALLY GIVES A DAMN!" I spat at him. At this, the man frowned a little as he brought his long blade down upon me.

There was a flash of blond strands of hair, and a glint of silver knives and a tiara. Bel had threw himself in front of me, using his silver knives to block the long sword as he laughed his signature laugh. "Ushishishishi.. the one you are supposed to face… is ME. The prince wants the spotlight now. You've been in it for too long, captain." He grinned at me as I lay battered on the hard rough ground. "Now, leave us alone. The prince wants his share of fun too." As if on cue, the useless lightning and sun guardians took me away. Having been beat up, I admit it. I was feeling very weak and was lack of resistance as they dragged me from that scene.

Awhile after I had my wounds cleaned and bandaged, I rushed back to the clearing where we left Bel, wanting to take him back to the HQ. I thought, maybe, just maybe he would survive it all. I was right. He did. But I was being too optimistic to think he would survive the trip back to the HQ. 'Please still be alive. Please still be alive." I never felt so anxious in my entire life. Not even during the fight with that softie guy that loves baseball. I arrived to see a bloody figure lying on the floor, unmoving. His wrists severed and leg twisted at an odd angle. I rushed there and picked him up, hurrying to get back to the HQ to get his wounds dressed as well. He stared up at me as he spoke.

"Ushishishishi.. I managed.. managed to beat that commoner. The Prince never lo-"  
"VOOII DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT! YOU SHOULD HAVE RETREATED!"  
He gave a hint of displeasure at my screaming at him. "Is this how you talk to a comrade on the verge of dying? Although, the Prince doesn't need comrades. Ushishishishishi."  
"I SAID SHUT UP!"  
"You should be honoured the Prince stepped in or-"  
"YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!"  
At this, Bel went silent for a moment. He then broke into forced, painful laughter again. "I'm a Prince. I can do whatever I want."  
I felt water on my cheeks. Tears? Pft. What a sight I must be.  
"Ushishishishi~ Captain's crying~~ Wait till I tell the rest about this."  
His voice was softer and fainter now.  
"Ushishishishi.. you know.. you looked really ugly and old when I dyed your hair pink. And I also have those photos of you where you freaked and jumped out of your seat at the dinner table because of a fly. They're ready for blackmail. And I always thought-" he stuttered for a moment before continuing. "I always thought. You looked very gay. Even before you kept your long hair. Although it IS very silky. But not as silky as the Prince's." He was getting fainter with each line he spoke, seemingly finding it difficult to even speak now. "Ushishi… shishishi.." he trailed off as his chest rose for the last time. It became silent. There was no chirping in the trees. No buzzing of bees. Nothing. I stopped jumping through the trees, knowing it was already too late. I had just hoped. That there was a slight chance he could have survive. Above me the sky turned greyish. It started to drizzle before the raindrops got bigger and soon reached the stage of a downpour.

'Don't leave me..' Those words were my exact thoughts that day. The day I lost a comrade.

* * *

A/N: That was a whole lot i wrote. OwO" I'm sorry if it's too draggy. ^^" Please don't flame me for the OOC-ness of Squalo's thoughts and his and Bel's dialogue. ; u ;


End file.
